In The Dark of Knight
'In The Dark of Knight '''is the first episode of ''WarCrafts. Plot The human paladin is summoned on the completed Altar of Kings, two footmen throwing confetti and blowing a party horn. He and his footmen run off to the open fields, passing by their peasant constructing a building halfway. Unknown to them, a red flag is shown on the bush. Suddenly, it reveals an orc Blademaster dissecting the peasant's head. However, the peasant is still hammering the building, as if nothing has happened, so the Bademaster continues slicing him, missing the hits. At night time, on the outskirts of battlefield, a murloc family is shown cuddling their little murloc at their village. As the baby sleeps, they fall asleep fast. Paladin and the footmen approach them. He charges at one of the murlocs, uttering his quote, but he trips over the murloc and hits the garbage can. He shoves the footman, causing him to collide with a sleeping murloc. Awakened by the humans' alarm, the murlocs are surprised. The paladin strikes them with hammer, but he even hammers the footman leaning on the murloc. He casts Holy Light on a downed footman, reviving him. He then throws him to another murloc at the watchtower. Another footman shakes a yellow murloc, dropping the gold loot. Then he throws a rock on the watchtower, burning it. He overturns a desk, letting the piggy bank fall and break for more gold. Stepping on a teddy bear ignites it. Baby murloc is shown crying hard by the rampage until it flees but the house tips down and lands on it before it explodes. The Paladin pulls the yellow murloc apart brutally, dropping a tome entitled: "Tome of XP" by Xrrgle & Prrgle. Inside the book, it contains family snapshots of murloc family. However, he eats it whole, using it magically to gain XP. He takes a bag of money and pockets it. He is leveled up. Epilogue The tree is harvested by an off-screen non-night elf worker until it is uprooted during the dawn. Characters Humans * Paladin * Footmen * Peasant Orc * Blademaster Neutral * Murlocs Trivia * Orc blademaster becomes the first appearance of an orc character in WarCrafts ''series. * This is the second time the series of the family photo is disregarded since ''WowCraft ''episode, "PvE". * In-game References * The day shifts to night, referring to ''WarCraft III's ''day/night clock cycle. * Orc Blademaster unable to kill a peasant is an exaggeration to level-one heroes' weaker stats since they have just been summoned from an Altar. * Players most often use one of their heroes and a small number of lesser companions to raid the smaller areas with a pack of neutral critters and units. It is desired to find upgrades, steal useful items and plunder gold. * When the Paladin runs toward the murloc, he is accidentally tripped without waking the murloc up. It may be a reference to most neutral units that cannot react while sleeping until they are targeted to attack by a player. * Footman removing the gold from a murloc plays a ''Diablo ''gold ''sound efffect. * Paladin eating a tome is a reference to how tomes disappear when they are used. Video